LA LLUVIA ES LA MADRE DE LA TORMENTA
by PERLITHA
Summary: BELPHEGOR ENTRO A VARIA CUANDO SOLO TENIA 8 AÑOS. ALGUIEN TUVO QUE HACERSE CARGO DE EL... ¡IMAGINENSE A SUPERBI SQUALO HACIENDO DE MAMA! ¿CUANTA DE SU DIGNIDAD PODRA CONCERVAR?
1. PROLOGO:¡YAMAMOTO TAKESHI ES UN METICHE!

**Notas del fanfic:**

ESTE FIC SE ME OCURRIO DESPUES DE VER EL ARCO DE ANIME DE LOS ARCOBALENO DONDE AL REFERIRSE A SUS PADRES BEL (HIMEKO) DIJO QUE SU "MADRE" SIEMPRE LES ESTABA GRITANDO Y MMAMON QUE SU "PADRE" TENIA EL MAL HABITO DE LANZARLES COSAS.

OBVIAMENTE ESTABAN HABLANDO DE SQUALO Y XANXUS, LO QUE ES UN INDICIO DE QUE ELLOS SON LAS FIGURAS PATERNAS DEL VARIA (LO SIENTO LUSSURIA, PERO NO TE QUIEREN DE MAMA)

LUEGO AL VER BIEN EL ARCO VARIA EN EL ANIME ME DI CUNTA DE QUE POR UN ERROR DE ANIMACION PUSIERON A BEL EN EL INCIDENTE DE LA CUNA DE LA MISMA EDAD QUE TENDRA HORA, SIENDO QUE EN ESOS TIEMPOS EL SOLO ERA UN NIÑO DE 8 AÑOS.

EL CASO ES QUE ME PUSE A PENSAR QUE DE SEGURO ALGUIEN TUVO QUE CUIDAR DE EL EN VARIA ¿Y QUIEN MEJOR QUE SQUALO?

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

BELPHEGOR ENTRO A VARIA CUANDO SOLO TENIA 8 AÑOS.

ALGUIEN TUVO QUE HACERSE CARGO DE EL...

¡IMAGINENSE A SUPERBI SQUALO HACIENDO DE MAMA! ¿CUANTA DE SU DIGNIDAD PODRA CONCERVAR?

CONTIEN MENCIONES DE:

YAMAMOTOX SQUALO

YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA (MUY LEVE)

XANXUSXSQUALO

DINOXSQUALO

BELPHEGORXMAMMON (NO YAOI, SIEMPRE HE PENSADO QUE VIPER ES UNA MUJER)

LA LLUVIA ES LA MADRE DE LA TORMENTA

PROLOGO

El día de aguas termales al estilo Vongola había terminado con un buen susto a media noche, después del cual los guardianes al fin pudieron ir a dormir.

Una hora después Yamamoto volvió a levantarse, necesitaba ir al baño otra vez.

De regreso paso junto a la habitación de los varia. La puerta estaba abierta y la curiosidad pudo mas para el guardián de la lluvia que se asomo a ver como dormían sus ahora "aliados".

Tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se le saliera una enorme carcajada. Si creía que los varia eran peculiares mas lo era la manera en que dormían: Xanxus dormía profundamente aun sentado en su silla tipo trono en la misma posición de siempre con su cara recargada en su mano y su eterno seño fruncido. A su lado Levi se había quedado dormido de rodillas con un obsesivo gesto servil. Lussuria y Squalo estaban en sus futones, o al menos una parte de su cuerpo lo estaba ya que estaban todos torcidos y destapados. El único que descansaba en su futón bien cubierto y con una enorme sonrisa de comodidad era Belphegor, el curioso chico que siempre iba a comer sushi al restaurante de su padre, incluso antes del conflicto de los anillos, valiéndole una mierda que ahí viviera un guardián Vongola.

De repente Bel empezó a moverse, y aunque era imposible determinar si había despertado debido al largo flequillo que cubría completamente sus ojos de color desconocido, Yamamoto decidió esconderse un poco detrás de la puerta para que no lo viera, eso si el cabello le dejaba alguna remota posibilidad de ver.

Volvió a asomarse un poco y vio que el chico efectivamente no había despertado, si no que simplemente había sentido la inconsciente necesidad de moverse y había quedado igual de destapado y torcido que los otros dos miembros de Varia que dormían a su lado.

Yamamoto no pudo evitar reírse un poco, cuando como por arte de magia Squalo se levanto y el moreno dejo de reír ahora si muy seguro de que el espadachín lo había descubierto y le daría una buena lección por andarlos espiando mientras dormían. Pero no fue así el peli plateado simplemente acomodo bien al chico rubio y volvió a cubrirlo con la manta, todo mecánicamente como si de un zombi se tratara o mas bien como si fuera algo hecho por mero instinto. A pesar de que el fanático del baseball ya se creía salvado de ser descubierto en su travesura, apenas Squalo termino con Belphegor se dirigió a la puerta bastante enojado y dirigiéndose al risueño chico le susurro (aunque el hubiera querido gritar):

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Voi?

-¿Yo?- le respondió tratando también de susurrar- nada, los veía dormir. Que curiosas posiciones.

-¡Voi! ¡Estúpido habla mas bajo! ¡Si despertamos a Xanxus podemos darnos por muertos! Si descansado es un cabrón imagínatelo sin tomar su sueño de belleza.

Ahora si Yamamoto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en carcajadas, así que Squalo también podía ser gracioso de vez en cuando.

-¡Shhh! ¡Basura, si quieres reírte hazlo en otro lado! ¡Y de otras personas!

-Perdón, perdón. Es que de veras que te veías tierno levantándote solo para cubrir a Belphegor.

Aun con la oscuridad reinante en la habitación, Yamamoto pudo percibir el enorme sonrojo de vergüenza de Squalo y la creciente vena de irritación en su frente. Sin duda molestar al tiburón con sutilezas era tan divertido como molestar al gatito que ahora de seguro estaba tranquilamente dormido en su habitación murmurando "Juudaime's".

-De todas maneras ya son las 4 de la mañana, es hora de mi entrenamiento.-Dijo haciéndolo a un lado para dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Las 4 de la mañana? Te sobre exiges, yo empiezo a entrenar hasta las 5.- Le dijo Yamamoto aun tratando de susurrar.

-Es bueno iniciar a practicar con la espada desde temprano-Contesto orgulloso como siempre.

-Yo me refería a practicar baseball.- Yamamoto sonrió y tuvo que contener el impulso de lanzar un ruidoso "voi" y estrangular al despreocupado guardián de la lluvia. Cada que lo veía actuar como un tonto sentía como una enorme herida se volvía abrir ¡¿Cómo rayos ese imbécil le había ganado el anillo Vongola?

-Deberías dormir un poco mas, mi papa siempre me dice que debo descansar bien.

-¿Y no te dijo que no deberías espiar a la gente dormida como un puto maniático pervertido?- contesto con ironía el miembro de varia.

-¿Quieres tomar un poco de café?- Squalo se sorprendió al ver que el chico era totalmente invulnerable a cualquier tipo de insulto, un chico así habría matado de frustración a Xanxus. Pero ciertamente necesitaba rápidamente algo que lo mantuviera despierto.

-Bien, tomare café, ¡Pero luego a entrenar! Y tú deberías imitarme.

-Como digas.

Fueron a la cocina de la posada y después de encender la luz Yamamoto busco el café entre un montón de frascos y anaqueles, mientras el tiburón lo veía algo impaciente.

-Squalo, siéntate mientras preparo el café.- por fin había logrado encontrar el frasco decorado- igual que todos en la cocina- en el cual reposaba la estimulante substancia color marrón oscuro.

-¡Voi! Mocoso acaso crees que no soy capaz de hacerme yo solo un miserable café- el tono de voz del Varia había aumentado considerablemente al ya estar a buena distancia del potencialmente violento Xanxus durmiente, solo que algún príncipe que se atreviera a despertarlo probablemente perdería su virilidad por un disparo de pistolas.

Yamamoto amplio su sonrisa, Squalo se molestaba por todo, incluso por las muestras de amabilidad, pero ahí estaba la gracia en ser amable con el, era tan lindo como Gokudera. Seria rico hacer un trió con ellos.

-Solo quiero ser amable, ¿quieres leche o azúcar?- enojar a Takeshi era una misión casi imposible, aun para el capitán de Varia, que decidió rendirse, solo por esta ocasión y ceder un poco.

-¡Mocoso torpe, no te atrevas a poner nada dulce a mi café! ¡Lo quiero negro!- y finalmente accedió a sentarse muy ruidosamente.

La sonrisa del basebolista creció otro centímetro y continúo haciendo el café, procediendo ahora a poner la tetera sobre la estufa para calentar el agua. La dejo ahí y se sentó junto al otro espadachín.

-Va a tardar un ratito, es una estufa… clásica

-¡Es una mierda de vejestorio que la puta dueña de la posada no ha cambiado por que de seguro se embolsa el dinero que le quita a los incautos para gastárselo en prostitutos y estupefacientes!- Squalo parecía no estar de muy buen humor en las mañanas, o por lo menos mas que de costumbre.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que imaginarte lo peor?- La tetera empezó a pitar débilmente haciendo su sonido cada vez mas fuerte.- Bien creo que el "vejestorio" ya hirvió el agua.

Yamamoto se levanto por la tetera y vertió el agua en dos tazas que saco de la alacena. Squalo lo observo preparar su café para comprobar que no le pusiera nada mas que café y agua e hizo una mueca al ver que el moreno apenas y echaba un delgadísimo chorro de agua en su taza y el resto del recipiente lo lleno con leche que saco del refrigerador.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ni un poco de leche o azúcar?- Squalo se sobresalto un poco, aun estaba algo dormido y ver al guardián de la lluvia hacer café le había producido entrar en un leve estado de somnolencia.

-¡Voi! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué rayos bebes tanta leche? No cabe duda de que sigues siendo un mocoso

Yamamoto siguió sonriendo, ajeno a la afilada lengua del varia. Ya había terminado el café y lo llevo a la mesa donde se sentó dejando una taza frente a Squalo. El líquido del recipiente del peli plateado era prácticamente negro, mientras que el del recipiente del más joven a penas alcanzaba un tono beige semi oscuro.

-La leche tiene mucho calcio, mantiene fuertes mis huesos para poder jugar baseball- Squalo casi escupe el café de la pura rabia mientras miraba de manera más asesina que de costumbre al quinceañero. El moreno quiso reírse al ver esa expresión pero no lo considero muy conveniente, sabia perfectamente que la palabra "baseball" era tabú cuando conversaba con el espadachín.- No me digas que no haces que Belphegor tome leche, es bastante alto para estar desnutrido.

-¡No me salgas con estupideces!- Al parecer el guardián de la lluvia había llegado a lo que quería saber.

-Te veías muy lindo arropando a Bel como si fueras su mama.

La lluvia del Varia se sonrojo y desvió la mirada mas enojado que antes.

-¡Voi! ¡Fue algo que hice solo por costumbre! No es que ese chiquillo con ínfulas de príncipe me importe en lo más mínimo.

-Solo por costumbre, eso quiere decir que lo haces seguido.- dedujo Yamamoto, al parecer no era tan estúpido como el tiburón pensaba.

-Es una larga historia.- Cuanto mas trataba de justificarse mas se hundía. El menor sonrió, parecía que al fin cedería.

-Pues tenemos un largo rato antes de que los demás despierten ¿Por que no me cuentas?

CONTINUARA….

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTAN Y QUE NO ME HAYA SALIDO MUY OOC, POR QUE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN SI LA VI COMPLETITA.

DEJEN UN REVIEW Y ACTUALIZO PRONTO

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES MUY GRACIOSO SE LOS ASEGURO


	2. CAPITULO 1: EL PRINCIPITO… DESTRIPADOR

Aqui el capitulo 1, donde Squalo conoce a Belphegor, espero que les guste y los haga reir tanto como a mi.

CAPITULO 1: EL PRINCIPITO… DESTRIPADOR.

El peli plateado pareció pensárselo un poco, a parte de molesto ese mocoso que tenia enfrente era un grandísimo entrometido, no por nada había sido el único en escuchar el secreto de los arcobaleno.

-Bien.- Yamamoto sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche con café.- Esto comenzó hace 8 años y medio….

Yo ya había matado a Tyr y eso me valió una mierda ya que el que heredo el mando de Varia fue ese hijo de puta de Xanxus. El tipo acababa de descubrir sus bastardos orígenes y eso lo había vuelto aun más cabrón de lo que ya era. Y luego a mi se me ocurre llegar con promesas cursis como "No me cortare el cabello hasta que seas el líder de Vongola" y "Seré tu subordinado para siempre" algo que a sus oídos probablemente sonó mas a "Seré tu esclavo incondicional por el resto de mi puta vida, abusa de mi tanto como te de la gana".

El caso es que yo hacia todo el trabajo en varia por que el muy desgraciado bastardo de Xanxus estaba demasiado ocupado ahogándose en rabia y tequila en su oficina. Total yo me rompía la espalda y el tenia todo el reconocimiento.

El golpe de estado, al que ahora llaman con el puñetero nombre de "Incidente de la cuna" como si hubiera sido asunto de robar bebes, ya se estaba gestando o mas bien el jefe rumiaba y yo preparaba todo.

Cuando inspeccione a los pocos miembros que teníamos – por que Varia nunca ha tenido mas de 50 miembros- me encontré con el curiosos nombre de Belphegor en la lista. Por si no lo sabes -y apuesto que no lo sabes por que según recuerdo el año pasado reprobaste en la escuela- "Belphegor" significa literalmente "perezoso" y si vieras el chiquero que tiene por cuarto sabrías que el nombre le queda como anillo al dedo.

Dirás que es algo estúpido prejuzgar a alguien solo por su nombre, pero bueno, yo me apellido Superbi y admito que definitivamente soy una persona orgullosa, y Lussuria… bueno, mejor no entremos en detalles con Lussuria. El caso es que había precedentes de que a veces el nombre si tiene que ver la personalidad, por lo que desde que lo vi en la lista ya me imaginaba que me traería problemas. Le pregunte a uno de los muchos imbéciles donde demonios estaba el miembro que se llamaba Belphegor y algo nerviosos el muy cobarde me dijo que estaba en el jardín.

Salí a verlo y casi se me saltan los ojos de la impresión y el coraje al ver a un puñetero niño rubio estropeando el carísimo césped con un cuchillo para encontrar alimañas en la tierra. Me dieron mas ganas de matarlo al ver a su alrededor un revoltijo de órganos salidos del interior de ratas y lagartijas muertas.

-¡Voooooooooooooiiiiiii! ¡¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo?

Me miro o supongo que lo hizo por que con ese flequillo no se alcanzaban a ver sus ojos.

-Estoy jugando.- y luego volvió su atención a una miserable lombriz que había tenido la mala suerte de ser atrapada por el ¡Imagínate, ignorarme a mi por una mugrosa lombriz!

-¡Pues no lo hagas aquí! ¡Voi! esta es la sede del Varia, el grupo mas peligrosos de la mafia Vongola, no es kindergarten para mocosos como tu.

Dejo su diversión de partir a la lombriz en más pedazos de los que podía contar y volvió a verme con esa escalofriante sonrisa de gato de Cheshire.

-No soy un mocoso, yo soy un príncipe.- me contesto muy altanero señalando esa puta tiarita que siempre trae sobre la cabeza, y que luego descubrí, vale mas de lo que gano en un año.- y el príncipe no es ningún mocoso, ya tengo 8 años.-dijo muy orgulloso mientras levantaba 5 dedos de una mano y 3 de la otra, por lo menos sabia contar.

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces de un chiquillo malcriado ¡Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas si no quieres acabar como esas ratas! – de verdad, trate con todas mis fuerzas de usar las menos groserías posibles después de todo aunque medio raro seguía siendo un niño y todo lo que yo quería es que se fuera para poder seguir con mi estresante trabajo.-¡¿Ahora donde demonios estará ese Belphegor?

-Yo soy Belphegor.- el chiquillo otra vez se había hincado en el suelo y continuo destrozando el maldito jardín, ignorando por completo mi advertencia como si yo estuviera pintado o algo parecido. Claro yo no le creí cuando dijo eso, simplemente pensé que era uno de esos niños con enormes problemas psicológicos que van por ahí incendiando vagabundos para conseguir un poco de atención.

-¡Voi! ¡No trates de tomarme el pelo! ¡El tipo al que busco pertenece a Varia por lo que debe ser un asesino experto, no un mocoso que aun se hace en los pantalones como tu!- eso pareció ofenderlo.

-¡El príncipe aprendió a ir solo al baño hace mucho tiempo! Y si soy Belphegor, pregúntale a quien quieras, yo soy un miembro de varia, yo mismo decidí entrar luego de que mate a mi hermano y a toda mi familia.- Ok, pensé, definitivamente este ambiente no puede ser bueno para un niño que ya hasta se imagina que es un asesino como nosotros. El caso es que ya me había sacado de quicio. Agarre por el cuello al primer estúpido que encontré en mi camino y lo lleve a rastras a ver al chiquillo.- ¡Tu basura, dime quien rayos es este mocoso!

-E-Es Belphegor, el miembro mas joven de varia…- me enoje tanto que avente a esa escoria contra un árbol lo más fuerte que pude, nunca pudieron enderezarle la nariz de nuevo ¡Ja, ja, ja!

El caso es que tuve que aceptar que aquel niño escalofriante realmente era miembro del Varia. Me alegre mas que nunca de haber matado a Tyr, el hombre ya debió de haber estado senil para ocurrírsele aceptar a un mocoso de 8 años en nuestra organización (y el no podía crecer espontáneamente como el estúpido niño vaca que tienen ustedes).

-Soy Belphegor, el Príncipe Destripador, por que soy un príncipe y… destripo.

-Si, se nota.- le conteste viendo los restos de intestinos animales abonando el destartalado jardín. El caso es que estaba tan cabreado que agarre al puñetero niño y lo lleve a la oficina de Xanxus.

-¡Oye suéltame! ¡Al príncipe no le agrada que lo toquen los plebeyos!

Por supuesto al jefe no le gusto que irrumpiéramos en su santuario de ira apestoso a licor, y como bienvenida recibí un certero golpe con un vaso de tequila, de esos que tienen el fondo extremadamente grueso y parecen haber sido hechos especialmente para que el boss me descalabre cada que esta frustrado. El puto vaso se rompió en mi cabeza y quede empapado de tequila muy concentrado y sangre que había empezado a brotar de mi frente. Eso pareció divertir muchísimo a Belphegor que se hecho a reír como maniático. Baje al chiquillo al suelo y se lo puse enfrente a Xanxus consiente del riesgo de que sacara sus pistolas y nos volara la cabeza a ambos.

-¡¿Podrías decirme que demonios significa esto?- le pregunté muy cabreado señalando al enano rubio.

-Es un niño.- contesto el muy imbécil como si creyera que a mi me había dado una embolia y me había hecho retrasado mental.

-¡Ya se que es un niño! ¡Explícame por que demonios dice que pertenece a Varia! ¡Y todos le dan la razón!- Xanxus miro un milisegundo al chiquillo y luego me vio a mí con su estúpida cara de póquer con unos ojos muertos que decían que si un camión me aplastara la cabeza enfrente de el le daría igual.

-Si dice eso, y todos le dan razón, entonces es por que es miembro de Varia. No vengas a molestarme con estupideces, maldita escoria.

-¡Voi! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que solo tiene 8 años? ¡¿Cómo rayos puede ocurrírsete que un niño así se una a la organización! ¡Tu vas a hacer que varia se valla a la mierda!- en esos tiempos la paciencia de Xanxus era incluso menos que ahora, así que me agarro del cuello casi estrangulándome, frente a la ansiosa mirada del chiquillo que observaba todo con admiración y felicidad propia de quien tiene una enfermedad mental.

-Escúchame muy bien escoria: Varia me pertenece, igual que pertenece toda Vongola, si me da la gana llenarla de un montón de putos niños o de animales que vallan ensuciando con su mierda los pasillos, tú te quedas callado y te tragas tus opiniones si no quieres perder tu inútil y asquerosa cabeza.

Luego de eso me soltó y caí de rodillas sin aire mientras Bel me observaba aun risueño

Maldito criajo…

Continuara...

Todo por hoy, si dejan review actualizo mas rapido. Que bueno que esta historia esta gustando, de hecho es mi historia mas popular hasta ahora, eso quiere decir que de verdad los estoy haciendo reir. Si por ahi ven muy ooc a algun personaje, disculpen, pero bueno yo no soy la autora asi que solo hago especulaciones de como se comportaria. Ademas es un fic de comedia y me alegra estarle sacando una sonrisa a las personas.


End file.
